Captive
by Hot n' Bothered
Summary: Kagome is a small, but beautiful and passionate little girl.When she encounters the rich and powerful owner of her village,the feared hanyou Inuyasha.She captures his heart,and he captures her.Taken away from her village she grows like a bird in a cageIxK
1. Chapter 1 Encounter

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters, all rights go to Rumiko Takahashi. I also do not make any profit from writing, it's just fun.

So this is my first actually posted up story, and it's a little different than my usual stories. No constructive criticism please ^_^; I'm really just doing this for fun. I hope you all enjoy! Also, please comment! Comments fuel my passion to write!

Chapter 1,  
Encounter

Have you ever laughed at the saying, "If you love something, set it free"? Ever thought, I love her too much to be without her...? Ever had the feeling if you lost that person, you would die? Want to hold onto them forever whether they like it or not? This one selfish feeling is how our story begins...

Once upon a time, there was a merry little girl. She laughed, and giggled, ran through fields of flowers and warmed all the town's peoples hearts. She would help with chores, bring cookies to grandpa, and pick dandelions for her mother. She was their little angel, she was their Kagome.  
Every thing was wonderful in the Shikon no tama Village, children ran through the dirt roads, playing  
"Demon Slayer". And the elders would farm, sew, tend to the animals, all without one tiny ounce of regret. In this rare village, everyone was happy. Well, almost everyone.

Up on the highest hill, in the most beautiful but forbidden part of the forest near the village lived a hanyou. Even though he was only half demon, he was very powerful, and very rich. He rarely frequented the village, even though he owned the land it was built on. In fact, he owned everything in, on, under, and around the Shikon no tama Villiage. But he hated humans, many wondered why he hadn't come and slaughtered them all years ago. And for that reason the people feared him, they had a heavy debt to him for letting them reside in their lovely homes, but would sooner take their own lives than invite him into their houses.

Some people believed it was his human mother's love of this tiny town that kept him from touching it, but no one could know for sure.. Gladly, not many people had actually ever even seen Inuyasha, many years would pass before he would even take a second glance at the village. And not many people believed they would ever see him... or at least they hoped they wouldn't.  
So of coarse, on the most loveliest day of the year, a bright, sunny summer day. Inuyasha decided to pay a visit.

"Huff...huff..huff!" a young boy panted, running hastily towards the village. "....asha is coming!".  
The towns people all stopped what they were doing and looked up, what was that they heard?  
"Master Inuyasha is COMING!!", the boy called out again, straining the last word as he was almost out of breath. Immediately the town was a fluster, mother's grabbed their children, fathers hurried their families inside, doors were locked, shutters were slammed closed. This was the routine action to take when the coming of their master was announced. For not only did people fear the hanyou, they feared the power the young man had over them all, and they feared for their lives.

Kagome's mother frantically scrambled through the crowd of people, "Kagome?! KAGOME!?!". No sound can compare to the frightened cry of a mother missing her child.

The village was dead silent, it was as if no one had ever lived there before. The only signs of life were the unfinished laundry hanging to dry, the children's toys laying astray on the road, and the soft worried sounds of the animals safe in their shelters. Inuyasha's light running feet could barley be heard as he entered the now ghost town. "Smart humans...", he chuckled between gritted teeth, as he padded down the main road. "They know who to fear." He continued to walk down the path until he came to the end. And at the very end sat a small house, with an even smaller shrine beside it. He stood and stared at the house, wondering what drew him here every few years...? He could remember bits and pieces of his childhood, many had this house in them...and his mother.

"What are you doing in front of my house mister?", Inuyasha flinched at the sudden noise, reacting defensively he felt one of his claws cut into flesh. And the sent of human blood filled his sensitive nose. "Owww!" a soft little girl's voice tickled his dog ears, "Why'd you do that mister?!". Inuyasha turned around and stepped back to see a little girl with raven black hair and intriguingly curious brown eyes. He also noticed the small cut on her cheek. Looking down at his now bloody claw he smiled viciously. "Little girl, little girl, what are you doing out here?", He sing song-ed in a horribly cruel voice, "Don't you know it's dangerous...?". Kagome looked up at him wide eyed, but her expression didn't change. Her eyes didn't show fear or horror, just the same curiosity and bewilderment.

"I herd Inuyasha was coming so I went to find the purrtiest flowers for him!" Kagome held up her tiny hands to show him an even tinier bouquet of dandelions, vibrating a gorgeous yellow in the summer light.  
"You stupid girl, those are weeds." Inuyasha ripped the flowers from her small hands and, amused, crushed them easily. He was surprised that the girl didn't even seem to noticed the blood trickling down the side of her cheek, it must hurt right? The cut was quite deep... But nothing could surprise him more than what happened next. The little girl ran up to him and kicked him as hard as she could in his shin.

"YOU KILLED THEM!!" Kagome was thoroughly outraged by the stranger's sudden act of violence towards her flowery friends. "You Stupid Dummy-Head!!". She had started to punch Inuyasha in the leg as hard as she could. He didn't know what to make of her... all that he knew was that she amused him. He suddenly felt like life held some interest, that everyday didn't have to be the dreadful bore he had lived in since he could remember. This small girl suddenly engulfed his mind. Why bring HIM flowers? Why had she picked dandelions? Where they special to her in some way? Killed them? Did she think plants were alive? What was her name? Where were her parents?.... He decided to start with the easiest one. Ignoring that she was still lightly pummelling his leg he not-so-gently picked her up. "Oooww.." She complained as he handled her too roughly. Holding her out at arm's length and eye level he asked her the question he had to know the answer to.

"What is your name, child?".

"Kagome." She answered in total innocents without hesitation.

"And what is my name?", he asked next, eyeing her down and tightening his grip.  
She didn't try to get away, she didn't even flinch.

"Master Inuyasha.". Inuyasha shuddered as a tingle of pleasure ran down his spine. What was it about this mere human girl calling him "master" that just pleased him so much? As their eyes met and Inuyasha really saw Kagome for the first time, he realized she was incredibly beautiful. She had the face of an angel, and the voice of a siren. Even in her raggish peasant clothes and covered in little smudges of dirt from picking weeds, she shone like a jewel shard. Why hadn't he noticed all this before? Even the blood that ran down her cheek seemed more and more alluring, and he had to repress the urge to lick it off. Like a motherly dog would clean the wound of a little puppy. But don't be fooled, the hatred he felt towards humans was still there. Even now he felt the urg to hurt her, kagome, this small, delicate child.

He felt his grip tighten, his claws dug ever so lightly into the soft skin under her clothes. "Ah!" She whispered quietly, obviously she was feeling great pain. But she just wouldn't let it show. Instead of a demon gripping her with razor sharp claws she acted as if she had just accidentally burned her finger, or some other only slightly painful act. Kagome looked up into Inuyasha's eyes with her great big chocolate brown ones. "Why are you hurting me?". He was taken aback, only a child so innocent could ask so bluntly.  
"Because you are human." He answered, humouring her. "And I am not." He couldn't meet her eyes as he said this, the words were so true they hurt him.

"So?" she replied. Pushing away his hands she fell to the ground and started to pick the crushed flowers out of the dirt.

"I don't mind.". Her care-free eyes met his again as she took his hand and placed the broken flowers in it. "I love you!".

Inuyasha knew what she meant, with her 8 year old vocabulary. She meant she didn't care, that she loved everything and everyone. No matter the race. He felt his heart ache for the first time in a hundred years. But he didn't know what to do, how to act. "Shut up, stupid girl." He replied, sneering down at her cruelly. "Carefully choose your words, or I might just kill you next time." He started to walk off.  
"Next time?" Kagome called out after him, with the tiniest hint of hopefulness in her musical voice.

"I'm coming back for you tomorrow. Your mine now. Be ready when the sun appears over those mountains." He pointed east without looking back.  
"But!" Kagome called after him, "I wanna stay with mommy and grandpa! And brother and all the other towns peoples!". For the first time since he had met her, she sounded like she was going to cry.  
Inuyasha didn't respond. He just kept walking. As the towns people emerged from their houses when all seemed safe. They all began to weep, for they knew, Master Inuyasha's words were final.

Please Comment if you like! This is just the tip of the iceberg.


	2. Chapter 2 Beginning

Yay! Four reviews! So i wrote this one right away! I'm glad alot of you found it interesting, that was really what I was going for. I'm trying to show an entirely new side to these characters while still staying in character. Am i doing an okay job so far?

Enjoy!

Chapter 2,  
Beginning

Inuyasha kept his word, and showed up the next day at sunset. Though his eyes showed the same fierce anger they always did, there seemed to be longing deep inside them. He had not come alone this time, sitting inside of a very wealthy looking carriage, pulled by a fiery cat demon. Quickly he came to the end of the road, the little girl's house. She wasn't hiding from him, or crying. She was just sitting on the front porch. Had her parents given her up so easily? No... Inuyasha listened with his all hearing dog ears, the sound of woman wailing could be herd from deep inside the house.

"My little girl! My KAGOME!!" she cried aloud. Also the sounds of someone holding her back, an old man. "You can't take her! You CAN'T!!", she screamed and Kagome flinched. The man just kept quoting "This is Master Inuyasha's wish, we all knew one day we would have to pay our debt. She is doing what is right for the village. This is her destiny, to save us all.". For everyone knew if they denied Inuyasha's simple request of one little girl, he would kill them all and take what he wanted. Inuyasha was not one who needed consent. Opening the door and stepping out of the carriage Inuyasha appeared before her once more.

"Come now, little girl." He ordered, leaving the door open for her.

"But..." Kagome tried to reason, but Inuyasha would have none of that. He swiftly picked her up by the back of her collar and threw her onto the bench. "Ah!" was all she could manage before hitting her head on the wood and going unconscious.

"Feh...weak useless humans.." Inuyasha grunted before walking over to the door of Kagome's old house. He carved "Stay Away" into the wood, adding an "Or I'll Kill Her." at the end for reassurance. He climbed into the vehicle and tapped the side twice, letting the demon know it was time to go. She growled as her feet lit aflame and began to run down the crooked road and slowly lifted up into the sky over the forest and toward Inuyasha's castle.

He couldn't help but peer down at her, lying there like a beautiful broken antique doll. Her hair lay around her, long and silky. The color of it reminded him of his mothers. Memories of her began to all bombard him at once, her face, her smell, her touch, her love. He punched the inner wall of the carriage easily causing the wood to shatter into microscopic splinters and leave a huge hole."Dammit!" he cursed at the vandalism he just preformed on his ride. "This is your fault!" He glared down at Kagome, who still lay breathing quietly. "Stupid wench.", he growled at her, if she wasn't already unconscious, he probably would have made her that way. Inuyasha looked away from her, violent thoughts bubbling in his mind. Suddenly the carriage came to a bumpy stop, and he knew he was home.

"Get up girl." Inuyasha ordered, but Kagome didn't move. "Fuck...", he cursed again and grabbed her, holding her bridal-style he stepped out of the carriage. The cat demon purred as Inuyasha walked past her, "Yes, you did very good Kilala.". She shook off the restraints that bound her to the carriage and fallowed after Inuyasha, obviously interested in the new addition to their family. As he stepped through the big doors, shifting Kagome in his arms. He realised how very small she was, not only was she very petite. She was incredibly light. Like a delicate little feather in his arms, he felt as if he might accidentally crush her with every step. "Sango!" He called, and a curvy teenage girl in a maid outfit with a long black pony tail appeared out of no where.

"Yes Master?", she asked in a very obidient voice, her eyes flashing from the floor to the tiny village girl in his arms, and back down again.  
Inuyasha felt empty when she called him "master", no shudder, no tingle, nothing like the girl he held in his arms. Even though both were human females....why?? He didn't even glance at her, "Take this to the room.".

"The room? You mean...?" Sango questioned, appearing confused. Apparently Inuyasha had not indulged anyone in the fact that he was taking this girl home with him.

"Now." he said in an angry, final voice.  
"Yes master." she apologized and took Kagome from his arms, careful not to touch him. Last time she had touched him, simply trying to wake him for afternoon tea, she had ended up with a scar on her left shoulder.  
Inuyasha disappeared down a hallway, Kilala fallowed him, as Sango carried the tiny girl up many steps. Way up into the highest room in the mansion, the tower. Sango put Kagome down in the very big bed, the girl looked like a baby compared in size. She pushed away a stray hair on kagome's cheek, and gazed down at her. "Will you be the one to melt the cold ice around Master Inuyasha's heart?".

At the sound of her voice Kagome's eyes began to flutter open slightly, "Mommy?" She weakly called out, "Mommy...I had the most awfullest dream...I big hanyou came and took me away from you and grandpa, brother, and the village." She cooed softly, the sadness in her voice could be herd a mile away. "I'm so glad it was just a dream..." and with that last relieved murmur, Kagome fell into a deep sleep, very weak from her head trauma.  
Sango gasped, tears beginning to form in the corners of her eyes, "No....he took you away?". Many years ago, a very strong demon had attacked Sango's village. One very far away from here, the spider demon had killed everyone in their village, while she and her little brother were out playing in a near by forest. When they returned they found their parents dead. Like magic, a cruel but kind hanyou appeared out of no where. He offered to take them in, as long as they vowed to serve him forever. And that is how she came to work in Inuyasha's castle. Of coarse, she had just assumed this girl was a the product of a case the same as hers.... but of coarse, why put her in this room if she was merely going to be a servant? This girl was something special to Inuyasha....  
Sango got up and brushed off her apron, she couldn't stand the thought of being there when the girl woke up. How could she explain? And oh the tears that would be shed... for she was not her mother. Sango glanced back one more time before closing the door quietly behind her, "Sleep while you can, dream that you are home and safe..."

Inuyasha sat in his study, flipping through giant, ancient looking books. Though his eyes glanced at the pages, he wasn't reading a word they tried to tell him. Her name floated in his mind, Kagome... her face, the flowers, her blood. It all seemed as if it was a cloudy dream. All that actually reassured him it was real, was the soft delicious sent of her on his clothes, and the quiet murmur of breathing he could hear in the tower. He glanced out one of the very tall, large windows. He could see the tower from there, just as he had planned. He leaned forward and touched the glace gently, "Kagome....".

"Who Master?" another teenager had appeared before him, this time it was a short haired boy with a small ponytail. He was clad in black and white servant clothes, just as the girl before him had been. But he had what looked like a wrist guard, and beads, on his right hand.  
Inuyasha withdrew his hand from the glass like it had burned him. "Miroku!" he growled turning around, "How many times have I told you not to do that?!". Miroku looked guilty, "You come when i summon you, otherwise you stay away from me!" Inuyasha was about to add one of his popular sayings, "Stupid human" but didn't. He was just getting tired, the day had been very long, and his constant thought of her were beginning to wear him down.  
"I'm turning in." He announced resentfully, "Go and lock the tower door for me Miroku. I have a feeling Sango might have "forgotten" to..." Inuyasha did not looked pleased and Miroku did not want to test his patients. "Yes Master.", with that he was gone.

I know this one was kinda boring... i just had to introduce most of the characters! What will happen when Kagome wakes up and realizes it's not a dream? Will she make any friends with the people residing in the mansion? What is going on inside Inuyasha's head? More to come!


	3. Chapter 3 Melancholy

Thanks for the few more reviews! They mean a lot to me. I'm also just having a lot of fun writing this story! It's so different, So I'm writing "asap"/"soon" as requested by my viewers! But because of that, there not very long. Hope that's not too big a problem! Cuz they sure do take a long time to create. Thank you, and Enjoy.

Chapter 3,

Melancholy

"Bwuah!", Kagome yawned stretching her arms high above her head. "What a good sleep!" She rubbed her sleepy eyes and brushed her hands through her messy black hair. "Owwie!" she whimpered as her hands found a small bump on the side of her head. How did that happen...? Suddenly Kagome became horribly aware of her surroundings. "Mommy?" She called out, somehow hoping her mother would magically appear out of nowhere. "...Grandpa? Brother?!". Kagome felt very, very alone. She, crawled out of the strange bed and gazed at the room she was now residing in. It was round, with a large wooden dresser across from the bed. There was a rocking chair in the corner and one giant window with a bench underneath it. It was all very beautiful, except for the large metal bars built across the window. They looked out of place and blocked the morning light trying to get in, sending weird shadows across the walls. It was a very big room, easily the size of their entire house. It was a very beautiful, but it was also very foreign, and it scared her. "...anyone?" She squeaked, afraid of who might come.

Inuyasha was once again in his study, gazing at books that would never be read when he herd the small call from the tower. Immediately his ears perked and he sat up from his nonchalant slump, who would have guessed...? He'd been waiting.  
"Sango!" He called out with alot of ergensy and the girl appeared.  
"Yes My Lord?".

"Go clean Kagome up. Put her in a nice....oh god I don't know..." Inuyasha looked flustered for the first time in his life, "A dress or something!".  
"Yes My Lord." Sango replied, a unusual coldness in her voice. Inuyasha ignored her and hurried out of the room, what was this excited feeling welling up inside him? "Then bring her to me in the garden." he called back as he walked out into the sunlight.

Sango hurried up the stairs to the tower entrance and cringed when she saw the huge pad lock chained to the door. "Mother fuc-"  
"Pardon?" Sango was interrupted by the sly voice of another servant. She whirled around to come face to face with Miroku.  
"Miroku!" she gasped, "How could you?!" She pulled her hand up getting ready to slap him across the face. "He's keeping her away from her family!! He Kidnapped her!!". No one knew as much as Sango did how much it hurt to be separated from the ones you love, she was separated by an unbreakable line. Kagome's family was only a few hours away.

"Sango dear, calm down." Miroku tried to relax her, it wasn't working. Sango swung her hand down and with a big clapping noise, left a giant red mark on the side of his face. Miroku rubbed it giving her a sour look, "He commanded me to do it. I do as I am commanded. You know I have to, i owe Master Inuyasha my life!". Like Sango, Inuyasha had found Miroku when he was small. He had been cursed by a demon, so that his right hand lay home to a never ending black hole. When he was playing with a group of the village kids and lost control of his cursed right hand. It began to destroy the village and the people in it. They out casted him, not even his family wanted the monster with the evil black hole. So Miroku walked and walked and walked, he walked for days and days. And eventually collapsed on the front door of a castle. If no one would help him, he would die. Hoping for a beautiful princess, he was disappointed when the hanyou named Inuyasha appeared to mock him in his human weakness. He felt strength again. Wanted to prove him wrong, and became Inuyasha's right hand aid. Vowing to be strong and serve him as long as he could live there.

"Now do as your told Sango...." Miroku looked at her beggingly, "....please.". Sango tried not to look at him, he was just trying to keep her safe. If she disobeyed Inuyasha it would mean her life.  
"Go to her." He nudged her and unlocked the door, opening it. The big lock fell to the floor with a bang and made Kagome jump. She was sitting in the middle of the floor, crying.  
Sango gasped when she saw her and ran over, pulling Kagome into an embrace. "It'll be okay sweetie. Trust me. Everything is going to be alright.". Kagome was surprised but welcomed the hug, she grabbed onto Sango and burst into tears.  
"I want my mommy!" she cried, "I wanna go home!". Sango felt her heart breaking, how many times had she wished that herself? "Hushh..hushh.." she pet the little girls head and tried to calm her down. Inuyasha would be expecting them any moment. "Come with me," she motioned to the dresser, "Let's pick you a pretty little dress and clean you up."  
Kagome just stared at her like she was asking the impossible. "..no.." she whispered.  
"Please.." Sango begged.  
"I don't want this." Kagome tried to tell her, begging.  
"Look, these dresses are so beautiful!" Sango felt her knees getting week. Her fake smile was fading and she felt as if she was going to be sick as she held up a tiny pink kimono with sakura petals embroidery all over it.

Inuyasha was sitting in a tree, waiting impatiently. "What is taking her so long?" He growled and dug his claws deep into the maple. "I want her now!" He sounded like a little kid whining for his favorite toy. Just as he jumped down, about to go look for them himself. The two girls walked through the glass door and out into the private garden. Inuyasha's full attention was immediately on Kagome, he didn't even bother getting mad at Sango for the wait. Kagome looked stunning, the pretty clothes just helped enhance her natural beauty. He felt more enchanted by her than ever before. But....there was something wrong. Her eyes. Inuyasha walked forward, quietly disgruntled. The little girl's eyes did not shine with the same curiosity and spirit they had when they had first met. They were not the enchanting chocolate oceans they had been... they were merely a murky reflection. As if she saw nothing and felt nothing. Also, they were red. Why was that? They looked irritated and puffy, he remembered his eyes looking like that when his mother had passed away and took a hard swallow.

"Kagome." He held out his hand to her.

Kagome didn't move, her eyes still said nothing. "Go on Kagome." Sango urged her, the girl she felt so much love for but didn't even know her name until that very moment. Kagome blinked slowly and stepped forward. She didn't gaze at the wonderful flowers around her in this magical garden as she would have once, what seemed like a very long time ago. She just kept looking straight forward, with her un-seeing eyes.

"Kagome look at me." Inuyasha ordered her. Her eyes lifted, and met his. What he saw deep inside her felt like a demon inside him was tearing apart his heart. "KAGOME!" He yelled viciously at her, "Stop this!". She fell over and her radiant little kimono became covered in dirt, Sango ran forward, "Please don't Master Inuyasha!" She begged but this only made Inuyasha angrier. "Don't interfere!" He flung Sango away with his demon strength, she didn't even get a chance to shriek before falling into the bushes and hitting her head on the ground. Knocking her out cold. Miroku was immediately by her side, tending to her he took her inside, away from danger.  
Kagome's eyes showed something now, fear. Inuyasha stood above her, claws out and seething with anger. His fangs bared dangerously. "Inuyasha..." she whimpered. He glared down at her, "That's Master to you human." There was no hint of joke in his voice, only pure, cold, hate.

"I'm scared." She replied, eyes wide with terror. Her lower lip trembling slightly.

"You should be." he smirked, "I'm a half demon you foolish wench! A **monster**!".

"No..." Kagome breathed. "Not a monster." Inuyasha could see it again, the kindness in her eyes that had caught him so off guard their first encounter. She was still there, the Kagome that had captured him.

"Please..." Inuyasha had never said this word before, he had never had to, anything he had ever wanted he could take. But not this... "Be happy." Kagome didn't say anything, just looked at him with kind, sad eyes.

Wow, this one was pretty sad i found. As you can tell I'v written Inuyasha as a pretty violent character. This is just how i want him to be portrayed. So if your all ""Oh no! He's such a meanie!! I hope he gets all lovey-dovey-squishy later on!"" Not by a long shot. That's why this is a Romance/ "tragedy". So please don't read any further for your own good! I warn yee! If you do read on, Oh brave Ones, i love you!


	4. Chapter 4 Realize

Kagome is 8 years old right now (says so in first chapter! Near the end), but i'm planning to rapidly age her. Kind of like her growing in Inuyasha's eyes, because he never really changes, her changes would seem really fast to him. I just don't want to be like, "Kagome was 8, A FEW YEARS PASSED, now she is 16!!" or something.... just have to find the right time to make the time skips. I really want to portray the years she's captive in Inuyasha's castle. So i hope that answers any questions!! Especially you people who are like, "How is this going to be a Romance if Kagome is only 8?!?! Eeeewww!!" lol. All will be reveled! (Also, Pyschotic Girl, don't worry. She just gotta get all growed up first! I rated it "M" for a reason!)  
Read on, be patient, and Enjoy!

Chapter 4,  
Realize

Kagome sat in the garden, a few months had past and Inuyasha had not demanded her attention since the last incident. She was sad, why keep her here if he didn't want to play with her? And why had he acted so violently the last time they met? "Ahh..." Kagome let out a tired little sigh, it was all so confusing! Picking a daisy from one of the magical flower patches she began to slowly pluck away at the petals. She had already spent days scouring the many plants for dandelions, but not one of her wonderful flower friends could be found... It made her sad because they reminded her of home, and it would have been nice to have one familiar thing in her new world. "He's mad at me...he's mad at me not...." Kagome quoted as she plucked away each petal, "He's really mad at me....he's not...". She continued to pluck away and say aloud the verse to the petal pulling poem. She froze, the last petal stood strong and proud as a "He's mad at me". "Silly flowers..." she sighed again and tossed it back into the garden.  
Even though the hanyou acted violently sometimes, she couldn't resist the urg to befriend him. He just seemed so..."Lonley..." Kagome finished her thought out loud.

"Who?", an unfamiliar voice surprised her. She had formed a strong bond with an older girl named "Sango" who lived in the castle. And even an older boy named "Miroku" brought her cookies on occasion, but this was an entirely new voice. It was the voice of a little boy!

"Hello!" Kagome approached him exuberantly, he looked as if he was going to run away. "No wait! Play with me!". She grabbed onto his arm, even though for the sake of Inuyasha, she never let it show, she was very lonely. The boy just stared at her, "Err...I donno..." he mumbled, trying to release himself from Kagome's death grip.

"Please?" She looked at him sadly, with her best puppy dog eyes.

"F-fine..." he stammered.

"Yay! I'm Kagome! Who are you?" She questioned happily, pulling him over to her previous spot.

"Kohaku..." The boy replied, he was about the same age as her, maybe a couple of years older.

"Nice to meet you Ko-Ha-Ku!" Kagome sounded out his name syllables, then laughed, "Let's play tag!".

"What is that?" Kohaku questioned, giving her a puzzled look.

"Like this!" She giggled and tagged him, and started to run away, "Now you tag me!"

"Oh..." Kohaku seemed to grasp the basics, and started running after Kagome. "This is fun!" he called out, as if it was all new to him. Almost grabbing Kagome he slid and fell into a bush, "Are you okay!?" She called out to him from across the garden.  
"Ohh...now I'm gunna catch you!" Kohaku fumed, rubbing off dirt and leaves. Kagome squealed as Kohaku sped up, running down the length of the garden the neither of them noticed the rock sitting in their path. Kagome tripped first, tumbling down, Kohaku tripped after her, landing on on top of her.

"Owww..." they both pantomimed rubbing their sore spots. They both looked at each other, and laughed.  
"Good going Kohaku!" Kagome giggled trying to get up.  
"Hey you tripped first!" Kohaku bantered getting up too.

"What are you you doing!?" a sudden angry voice made the two jump. It was Inuyasha. "Get away from her!!" He yelled, grabbing Kohaku by the arm and throwing him to the side, he fell with an "oof" on his back.  
"Hey! Don't do that!" Kagome screamed at him, "It was an accident! We were playing!". She shot forward, running towards the boy to help him up. "Look Kagome!" Inuyasha got her attention as he roughly held up her arm, "Your bleeding! I could smell it a mile away!". Kagome hadn't even noticed the scrape on her elbow, which was now quit sufficiently bleeding. "Owww..." she suddenly realized how much it hurt, "What about Kohaku?! He might be hurt too!" She continued to try to get away, more concerned in others safety than her own.

Inuyasha looked at his Kagome trying to run to another boy, and felt himself get very angry. Why was it she would run to anyone but him!? "Stop it Kagome!" He ordered her, she looked up. "Only look at me! Only worry about me!". She looked confused, "But...your not hurt..".  
"What do you know?! You want hurt?? FINE!" Inuyasha lifted up his fire rat cloth sleeve and, with his free hand, clawed one deep, deep cut. It quickly began to bleed a dark crimson liquid.  
"Ah!" Kagome gasped in surprise. "Why?!".  
"Come withe me." was all he replied and pulled her out of the garden, leaving the boy, and a trail of blood behind them.

They quickly arrived at their destination, Inuyasha unlocked and pulled Kagome into his study. Books lined every wall but one, it was pure windows. And in front of it sat a large oak desk with one chair behind it. He sat down on the chair, not letting go of Kagome. She stared around the room in bewilderment, "Will Kohaku be alright?". Worry was heavy in her voice.  
"What did I just tell you?!" Inuyasha growled at her, calling Sango. She appeared, staring at the blood on Inuyasha's arm, then at Kagome's scrapes and scratches. "Yes Mas-" Inuyasha interrupted her, "Your brother has been in the garden Sango."  
Sango's eyes got very wide, and she looked like a scared mother. "Wh-" Inuyasha interrupted her again, "He's fine, just knocked out, go and fetch him. And punish him. Consider yourself lucky I am not the one doing the punishing.". As he said this Sango's expression went from scared, to worried, and then to grateful.

"Yes master, thank you." she bowed and left, leaving a box of bandages behind.  
"Kagome," Inuyasha got her attention again, "Get that box of bandaged, and tend to my arm."  
"Yes Master." Kagome thought it was better to just do as he said now that she knew Kohaku would be alright, she walked over and brought back the box. Pulling out a box of cotton swabs and disinfectant she went to work. First dabbing away all the blood, then disinfecting. Inuyasha didn't even cringe when she applied the burning liquid. But he did flinch the slightest bit every time she touched him. She wondered why... The entire time she worked on his arm, she could feel his eyes watching her. She had thought for many months that Inuyasha was mad at her, and was glad in this very weird way of showing it, that he wasn't. Finishing up she wrapped a long white bandage around and clipped the end. "All done!" she sang happily, she had always loved playing doctor back in the village. Inuyasha pulled her towards him, not saying anything he lifted up her arm and licked her wound. She gasped, "wha...?" her weak voice bairly came out as a squeak, blushing she looked up at his face. Strangely enough her scrape didn't seem to hurt anymore, Inuyasha put a small bandage on the spot and glanced back at Kagome.

"Don't talk to that human boy anymore. If you need someone to talk to, come to me." He ordered, looking at her sternly. But his voice didn't sound angry, for once, it just sounded protective. And Kagome couldn't help herself, "Okay..." she wasn't sure if she was going to keep this almost-promise, but the way Inuyasha was coddling her at that very moment made her feel like the most special girl in the world.

Sigh, i really wanted to write a longer one this time but whatever ^_^; I had a TON of writers block on this chapter...i mean.. i was up late thinking and thinking... it kept me awake all hours of the morning! I really want to get Kagome growing up soon~ But there is still so much feeling i want to show, and relationships i want to grow! Uhg. Well, hope you like it! Sorry again it's so short, and please don't think of Inuyasha as the bad guy! He's such an interesting character... xP Anyways enjoy and review please! (I'll make the next chapter much longer as an "I'm sorry this one was tiny!!)


	5. Chapter 5 Moments

Bleh, some of the reviews are bothering me... i really don't want your "Judgment"...**really. **I don't write to be judged. I get enough of that in real life... and I know this story can be very confusing! Trust me, I've gotten very confused while I'm writing and not even I know what's going on in Inuyasha head! His reactions are always a surprise to me too. Not even Inuyasha knows what he's thinking. I just wanted to write a story biased on the idea "If you love something set it free, Not." and the idea of Kagome growing from a chick, into a beautiful swan all the time trapped in a cage. While i wanted Inuyasha to be a crude, violent character, it is hard to write a Romance with a guy like that! So he tends to have a love hate relationship, because he hates humans, but for some reason has fallen for Kagome! ahh the sweet melancholy of it all!  
Enjoy!

Chapter 5,  
Moments

"Master Inuyasha is so confusing! It's my tenth birthday and he wont even come down from his study to wish me a happy day!" Kagome complained to Sango as she brushed her hair.  
"I know, I know." she smiled as Kagome rolled her eyes. It had been two years since Inuyasha had abducted the little girl, and Sango had become like a mother to her. The first two years were not easy, relentless attempts of escaping, many tantrums from Inuyasha...  
"He came down last year! And gave me this...." Kagome lightly touched the black choker around her neck. He had instructed her to never take it off. The pendent sitting neatly in the middle of it was a silver heart. It constantly confused her, did it mean Master Inuyasha loved her? Or was it merely just a pretty gift? She sighed and Sango kissed the top of her head. "Don't worry, I'm sure he'll come down from his study sometime today, it is still early." She was always surprised by how much Kagome cared for their Master , she would remember all the nights Kagome would cry and beg her to leave. She had to know the only person keeping her here was Inuyasha himself right? Why did she not hate him? Ah..but Sango knew the answer to that question. Kagome didn't hate anyone, in fact, she loved everyone. Even the man who made her shed a hundred tears. What a weird child she was...

"Finished yet Sango?" Kagome wiggled around impatiently in her chair, playing with the ribbon across the waste of the red dress she was wearing. "Yes, all done." She replied, pinning up part of her hair at the back with a small red rose clip.  
"Thanks!" Kagome cheered and jumped off the chair, waiting for Sango to unlock the door to the room she was held in. It broke Sango's heart every time she had to unlock this poor girl, set her free, only for her to enter another cage.

When they got out to the garden Miroku had prepared a table with a cake and treats. There were even presents, and she could see Kohaku peeking out from behind a tree. She looked up to see Sango giving him a dirty look. For some reason Kagome was still forbidden from playing with him... even Miroku wasn't aloud to even hold her hand or pick her up...  
Sango had told her once it was something called "Jealousy" that Inuyasha was feeling, but Kagome hadn't understood then or even now...  
"Happy birthday!" Miroku called out when they arrived at the table, while Sango pulled out a seat for her and sat down.  
"Happy Birthday to you too!" Kagome smiled, she had always refused to have a birthday all her own, because the other members of the castle did not celebrate birthdays. She would demand they have a part of hers.  
"Why thank you, little miss Kagome." Miroku smiled and began lighting candles. "May i wish you a very Happy Birthday as well Sango?" he gave her a wink.

"Miroku...." Sango felt her cheeks get a little pink and Kagome giggled.

"Can Kohaku come over today, just because it's a special day?" Kagome looked up at Sango, then Miroku. No one said anything... but everyone looked up as a paper airplane flew from the bushes and landed on Kagome's lap. She quickly opened it before anyone could take it away, it read; "Happy Birthday Kagome! Don't worry about me, I'll have some of the leftover cake and treats tonight. And I'll stay over here and watch! Have fun! -Your Friend Kohaku". She smiled and folded up the letter, putting it into her little red shoe since her dress didn't have any pockets.  
"Ahem.." Miroku began, clearing is throat, to sing Happy Birthday "to us all". When they finished they all had cake, and Kagome began to open her presents. More dresses and shoes likes usual from Miroku, because Inuyasha told him to. But the present that really caught her eye was the little glass vase from Sango (and Kohaku), so Kagome could pick flowers and put them in her room. And the unsigned box of dandelion seeds...  
"Who are these from..?" Kagome questioned holding the box up. But no one knew. Soon the party was over, there was not a lot to do without friends to play with. And surprisingly it was already getting late. Kagome said goodbye and Sango escorted her back to her room, tucking her in. The vase was put on the window ledge, the dresses and shoes in the dresser. But Kagome held onto the little box of seeds.  
"Good Night Kagome." Sango smiled and closed the door behinde her after Kagome replied "Good Night."  
She sat up in her bed... why hadn't Inuyasha come to her Birthday celebration? He was always in his study... Kagome sighed and lied back down. "Stupid Master...." she yawned and fell asleep, still holding the seeds.

Click, the door quietly opened as Inuyasha stepped into the tower room. Silently walking over to the bed the he stood at the edge. "You just keep growing don't you?" Inuyasha paused and touched Kagome's cheek. "It's only been two years and already your taller, stronger, and more beautiful.". He had never thought of her as anything but "Enchanting" and "Amusing". But he could already see her in the futar, strong, beautiful, all grown up. He felt his heart skip a beat. When he had first laid eyes on Kagome he had never thought of her as anything but a child, innocent, pure. Now he could feel himself wanting something more, but not yet. She was still far too young. All these weird feelings bubbling up inside of him, it made him uneasy. "Goodnight, Enjoy the weeds.." And with that he disappeared into the night.

"Wuah..." Kagome stretched, and yawned. Why had she dreamt of that day so many years ago? It had to have been....at least seven years since her tenth birthday. she lightly touched the black choker around her neck. Getting out of bed she walked over to the window bench, looking down at the garden she sighed. Maybe it was the dandelions in bloom that reminded her of that faithful day? She had planted them the day after her birthday, and they had faithfully taken over most of the garden...they were weeds after all. But she still loved them as much as she had back then...  
"May I come in?" Someone knocked and called from behind her door, Kagome recognized Sango's voice. "One minute!" Kagome called back, hurrying over to her dresser she pulled off her pajamas and threw on a red kimono with fall scenery. She was still not aloud to wear anything but dresses...and compared to a frilly dresses, she preferred the dignified kimono. She brushed her hair and let it stay down, falling around her shoulders. "Come in!" She called to her, she had long since stop needing Sango to get her dressed and brush her hair. But smiled when Sango came in, she was now no longer a teenager, but an adult. Sango was around the age of twenty six. Since she had been sixteen when Kagome had first met her. "Good morning lady Kagome." she smiled and bowed politely. Kagome didn't have to, but she always did the same, bowing and replying "Good morning."  
"Out to the garden as usual Lady Kagome?" Sango asked, knowing the answer.  
"Where else would i go?" Kagome replied, it was a little joke they shared together...even though it was terribly sad. They walked down the spiral steps of the tower and out into the bright sunny day.

No matter what session it was it always seemed to shine in Inuaysha's garden. Kagome walked lightly over to a shaded bench Inuyasha had made for her, since she had long grown out of sitting in the dirt. She sat down and watched the trees sway gently in the breeze. This was pretty much what she did everyday, the dreams she had as a child of adventure and seeing the world were long since gone. She had finally accepted that this, as she had her her grandfather say a long, long time ago, "was her destiny." But just because she accepted it didn't mean she liked it, she would sit there, on the bench made by her captor. And dream of being on the other side of those walls. With the family she couldn't remember. Did she even have family out there? ...Yes, she was sure she did...somewhere.

She could hear Miroku talking to Sango far behind her, something about them being the right age to "further their relationship" whatever that meant it got him a slap. Kagome tried not to laugh, but it slipped through. She paused, how foreign her own laugh had become to her. Like a weird strum from a a un-tuned instrument, or the new call of a bird she had never herd before.  
Many more hours passed before more talking caught her attention and pulled her out of her dreams. Sango was asking Miroku's opinion on what she would be preparing them for dinner that night. Inuyasha had started demanded Kagome join him for supper alone in the dinning hall. That being one of the few other rooms she had ever been in in the huge castle. They would eat in silence, and Inuyasha would just gaze at her. She wondered what he saw.... Kagome would remember the days as a little girl when she would wait for Inuyasha to come see her. And his visits were always far and few between. She had decided that, underneath his rough exterior. He was a shy hanyou. But on the days when he did bless her with conversations, he was very rude, harsh, mean and she couldn't get enough of the sound of his voice. Her captor. What a strange relationship they had.

"Kagome!" Sango called out to her, leaving her daze she responded, "Yes?".  
"I am going to take Miroku to the kitchen to show him the desserts I'm planning for tonight. Will you be fine here by yourself?".  
"Yes, go ahead!" Kagome called back, wishing she could go with them. But that was not aloud. Sango and Miroku left and Kagome giggled when she herd another slap echo down the halls. She could just bairley hear Miroku protesting, "What?! I just asked about your desserts!!".

"Kagome...", Kagome gasped at the familiar, yet unfamiliar voice and turned around. A teenage boy only a year or two older than her was standing beside a tree.  
"Kohaku!" Kagome called getting up and hurrying over to him, "It's been so long!".  
"Yeah..." Kohaku replied, he had not been able to contact Kagome at all since her tenth birthday. After that Inuyasha had personally made sure he was too busy doing chores and too tired by the end of the day to do anything but sleep.  
"My how you've grown..." Kagome smiled fondly, Kohaku had been her only real friend in the castle, since they were kids. And she felt comfort knowing he was there with her, even if she couldn't see him.  
"May I come up to your room tonight Kagome?" he asked, taking a step forward.  
"Of coarse! We must talk Kohaku! I have missed you so." Kagome smiled and closed the gap between them giving him a quick hug. "Now I don't want you to get into trouble, so you better get out of here before your sister gets back!". She hurried him off and he disappeared back into the trees just as Sango entered the garden again. "What are you doing over there Kagome?" she called out, sounding worried.  
"I'm fine! Just picking dandelions for my vase!" she responded, bending down she began to actually do as she had lied.

By the time she had a good bundle of them in her hands it was dinner time. Sango escorted her to the dinning hall, taking the flowers from her and promising to put them in the glass vase with water. Kagome wanted Kohaku to see that she was using his and Sango's present when he came to talk with her. Maybe they would play games like they had those fun few times when they were kids! She sighed happily and entered the dinning hall. Inuyasha pulled out her seat for her as she sat down and moved across the table from where she was. Miroku came and served them and left again.  
"How have you been...?" Inuyasha asked calmly cutting his roast.  
"Well." Kagome replied, "And you?"  
"Fine." This was usually how their conversations went, Inuyasha was not the talking type. But Kagome didn't mind, she just eat in peace and quiet. While her Master gazed at her. She was just glad she got to see him everyday, recently she had started feeling things she had never felt before. Her Master had always just been the halfdemon who had stolen her, yet taken care of her. But lately she was feeling other things towards him...she wished she had a mother to talk to about her weird emotions. Sango just wasn't the right person to confide in. Maybe should could ask Kohaku that night? Yeah that sounded right...  
They finished their dinner and desserts, Kagome excused herself and bowed. Inuyasha nodded and left, most likely to go back to his study. Kagome left to her room, Sango would not be in to tuck her in or say goodnight, because Kagome would stay up as long as she wanted now that she was that age. Miroku locked the door behind her and she sat on her window bench, waiting for her childhood friend.

Inuyasha walked down the hall and into his study, opening the door and closing it behind him he let out a very loud and frustrated sounding sigh. "She's gotten too beautiful..." Inuyasha whispered to no one but himself. She's....such a woman now. When i found her she was a beautiful little girl, now she has become a gorgeous young lady. And i want her. Inuyasha felt his face become hot, he had such an animalistic demon side. How was he ever going to resist her? Kagome had become such a temptress... and she didn't even know it. Was the girl he had taken a goddess in disguise? He wanted to see her. He had wanted to see her every night since she had become a young woman, but had resisted. Did he really want to hurt her more than she had been already? No.... but... Inuyasha's mind got deep and dark, selfish thoughts bubbled to the surface. His good conscious was trampled like it had been so many times before. She's mine right? Doesn't that mean i can do with her what i will? He though about her, the way she moved, the way she smelled, her voice, her hair, her eyes... and lost control.

Ah! Wow... i hope this uhh.. wasn't too confusing... what with the dream and all! I tried my best! I hope i did an okay job advancing the story a few years. TT^TT; So what does Kohaku want to talk about? What will happen with her lusting master? Did i write a lot more than usual? Who knows!? Not even me! (If you don't like violence and other smutty things turn back now!) Tune in soon for the next chapter of....CAPTIVE!  
Ps~ Sorry almost all my readers think Inuyasha is a mood-swinging psycho. I was trying my best TT,TT; ... If it confuses you so much you can't enjoy the story, please don't force yourself to read!


End file.
